Platinum
by reesa26
Summary: After War. Sakura notices Suigetsu's bizarre relationship with Karin, puts two and two together and makes a discovery of a lifetime (not really). Unfortunately, this leads to a series of outrageous circumstances and a bout of jealous antics from a red head Uzumaki and a dark haired Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Platinum

**DETAILS:** (SasuSaku) (T) (Romance and Humor) (Sidepairings: SuiKar, NaruHina)

**SETTING: **Canon Universe. After the 4th Shinobi World War. Konoha.

**PLOT:** After War. Sakura notices Suigetsu's bizarre relationship with Karin, puts two and two together and makes a discovery of a lifetime (not really). Unfortunately, this leads to a series of outrageous circumstances and a bout of jealous antics from a red head Uzumaki and a dark haired Uchiha.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the first time I've ventured into the Naruto fandom so I'm very nervous. Admittedly, I like both Sasuke and Sakura more in the fandom rather than in the canon. One is a revenge filled psycho and the other is more or less a useless heroine so I don't think anyone can blame me for that. But I have a hunch that these two will not have the happily ever after ending in the manga, so I want to give both their characters, who have much more potential than they are actually given, a reprieve of some sort.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. _NARUTO®_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was made on the creation of this fic.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Discovery

(After months of observation, Sakura makes a startling discovery on Suigetsu's romantic feelings for a certain red head and no ladies, it's not Gaara.)

* * *

Konoha hospital has always been a very busy place. During the early morning hours, you'll often hear the sound of pouring tea, the hum of the coffee machine in full power, the echo of clacking of heels and occasionally the sound of munching from the mouths of very busy medics.

In more hectic days, you'll hear the sound of whirling wheels as wounded shinobi are brought in, the eerie noise that comes from the ER section and the voices of hundreds of medics as they all shout and bark orders to anyone who'll listen.

Today is no exception. Sakura Haruno glanced at her watch. It is exactly 7:00 in the morning. "Two more hours before break", she sighed.

It was a very taxing year. After the 4th Shinobi War, everyone had been very busy dealing with repairs of the village, the healing of the wounded and of course with burying the dead.

"To think that we'll never be able to see again some of the familiar faces we have grown old with." Sakura thought forlornly.

_Neji-san, Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, the members of the Intelligence Division and the Medical Team_. There had been many losses during the past war. Some friends and some enemies, but in the end, the pain, grief and sorrow were all the same.

**...**

Sakura strolled along the hallway of the second floor. Her shift will end before lunch and after a week of a terrible graveyard shift, she was more than ready to sleep on her wonderful, soft and cottony futon for the rest of the day. However, as she approached her office, she hears a distinct pair of arguing voices. "Not again," she moaned dejectedly.

_CRASH!_

"Look, I just want to have it healed! Healed! ALRIGHT?! Is that too much to ask nowadays?!"

"NO! You egotistical, ugly buffoon of a man. BUT, if you hadn't challenged Sasuke to a match, I would not have been here, healing your burns! Urgh!"

"Hello?! Do I look like a wanted to have burns in the first place?! Besides it was not my fault. Blame your dear sweet Sasu-chan, you ugly wart."

_BAM!_

"UGLY WART?! After I healed your repulsive face, you call me an ugly wart?!

"I did not _ASK_ for you to heal my burns! I was waiting for a more competent medic -,"

"More competent, my ass! You just want that blonde bimbo to-,"

"There they go again," Sakura thought.

In retrospect, Sakura realized, she should have known that this would happen. After all, ever since she met those two, they have never stopped arguing.

Ever since Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha, his band of misfits, or rather his team, went along with him and as a result they are now citizens of the Leaf. Though, of course they are all still on probation.

Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu and Juugo.

Admittedly, in the beginning, Sakura had been wary of them. She was cautious not only because Sasuke chose them to become his new teammates but also for the fact that they originally had been Orochimaru's subordinates.

_AWK!_

"Blonde bimbo? Who the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Oooh…as if you don't know, you insufferable fish!"

"_FISH?!_ I'm not a fish, dammit!"

Nevertheless after months of interacting with them, Sakura realized that they aren't that bad at all.

Well, of course Juugo still has his nervous breakdown episodes that turn into rampaging rages, then there's Suigetsu's blasting tendencies where he would literally morph into a running tidal wave and let's not forget Karin and her clinging habits that are often accompanied with seductive glints and winks towards a certain someone.

The red head's antics were unsurprisingly and disturbingly reminiscent of a past that Sakura would very much like to bury deep, deep down in the trenches of the Pacific Ocean.

But if the Slug Princess' apprentice was going to be honest, she'd admit that it was actually fun to associate and talk with the members of Team Hawk, as they kind of remind her of Team 7.

They may be more than a handful, but all in all, the three were dependable companions.

**...**

"Hi Juugo!" Sakura exclaimed.

Juugo was standing in the hallway, right outside her office, looking like he just survived a zombie apocalypse.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-san."

"Is everything alright?" Sakura smiled.

"Uh, yes. I was just accompanying Suigetsu. He was badly burned during his sparring match with Sasuke." Juugo replied.

"Yeah, I heard as much." Sakura grimaced.

Both of them stared at the door opposite her room.

_CLANK!_

"Argh! Don't change the subject! You know exactly who I'm talking about!"

"No, you hag! I don't know! Kami knows what horrors dwell in that head of yours."

_WHACK!_

"I'm _NOT_ a hag!"

But_ really_ it wasn't even 8 o'clock in the morning and they are already grating each other. Not to mention that if a certain _pig_ overhears their conversation, then Sakura was sure that said person will be more than happy to show Karin who was the blonde bimbo she was talking about.

Besides even though Juugo has been training to control his mad urges, he is most certainly not a harmless kitten and Sakura would rather not take the chance of having things escalate and go out of proportion.

She sighed.

Looks like an intervention is needed once again.

And just like before, it appears that she would be the one fed to the sharks.

"I think that's enough for today." The pink haired kunoichi gave a tired smile to her companion.

Juugo glanced down at the woman beside him and nodded. "I think so too, Sakura-san."

Well, no use in dilly dallying. Sakura approached the room opposite hers with a confident stride. She knocked a bit harder than was necessary (just to make sure the occupants of the room can hear it amidst all the ruckus) and slowly opened the door.

To say that the room was in absolute chaos would be an understatement.

From what Sakura could observe, Karin's office look more like a battlefield rather than a consulting clinic. All the medical instruments were scattered on the floor. The medicine cabinet had a huge dent and all the bottles were smashed. The bed, where Suigetsu was supposed to be at, was wedged between two broken glass windows and the man himself is currently wrapped in (what looks like) a curtain while his supposed Healer vigorously wrings his neck.

The scene looks a little familiar. Sakura was quite sure that not too long ago a certain blonde haired idiot and a poker faced artist received the same (if not much worse) treatment from her very capable hands but that was neither here nor there. Besides, she has more important matters to attend to. Like separating the two before they truly destroy the room.

Cough.

"Karin. Karin. Ka-riin. Kar-iiiiin."

Sigh.

"KARIN!"

"_WHAT?!_" The red head rounded at Sakura.

"Shizune-sempai was looking for you. She needs your help in compiling this month's staff records."

"Well, I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I can see that. But she needs your help. _Now_."

Karin frowned.

"But I'm not even-"

"I know. But Shizune-sempai specifically requested for you."

Karin looked suspiciously at Sakura.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can ask her if you want."

"Hmph. Alright then."

Karin finally released the now unconscious Suigetsu and walked towards the door. As she stepped outside the room she glanced at her orange haired team mate and said, "You can take him back now." "He's healed."

Juugo blinked. "I see." He nodded towards the girl and watched her stroll away.

She was already rounding the corner when she called, "Oh, and have that room cleaned." and disappeared.

Sakura snorted. "Have the room _cleaned_? I think the more appropriate word would be _fixed_."

"I'm really sorry for my teammates antics, Sakura-san." Juugo said as he entered the room and approached his motionless teammate.

"It's alright. I've seen worse." Sakura reassured.

"I'll be taking Suigetsu then."

"Okay."

"See you around, Sakura-san." Juugo gave her a warm smile and dragged the lifeless Suigetsu out of the office.

Sakura grinned. "Bye!"

It seems like all's well that ends well. For today, that is. Sakura is more than willing to bet that tomorrow another scuffle will ensue between the two. Good thing she has a day off tomorrow. She didn't want to be near those two again if she can help it.

**...**

Sakura woke up the following day feeling reinvigorated and energized. She had a wonderful 10 hours of straight sleep, a super refreshing bath and a hot mug of green tea & a plate of delicious onigiri with umeboshi for breakfast.

"Hah," Sakura dreamily sighed. "This is life."

She was lounging on her comfy couch, reading "Astounding Antidotes for Annoying Ailments " when her doorbell rang.

"SAKUURRAAAA! YOO-HOO!"

"ARE YOU THERE?"

"HEY, FOREHEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!"

Sigh.

Looks like her perfect morning will not be so perfect after all.

Sakura dragged herself to the front door and as she opened it, a very disgruntled Yamanaka Ino greeted her.

"Forehead, what took you so long? I was standing here for an hour already!"

Uh-huh. Leave it to Ino to exaggerate even the slightest of seconds.

"Sorry, Ino. I was reading and I-"

"Ugh, stop. I've heard that excuse so many times, I've already memorized it." Ino grumbled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So, why are you here pig?"

"You have to come with me Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "There's a new coffee shop across Ichiraku Ramen and I've been dying to go there since last week but Choji and Shikamaru won't accompany me, so you better get your big butt out of that chair and treat your best, kindest and prettiest girl friend to some custard pudding."

"Oh, really? I better get Hinata-chan then." Sakura smirked.

Ino gasped. "How could you, forehead?! After all we've been through?"

"Just kidding, pig." Sakura laughed. "Come on in, I'll just go and get something to wear."

"You better hurry up, or you'll be paying." Ino warned.

Ugh. Certainly not the perfect morning she was expecting.

**…**

Hozuki Suigetsu was not having the time of his life.

After being burned yesterday by an overzealous Uchiha and being beaten to a pulp by a crazy hag, he was _so_ not up to eating the ridiculous smelling ramen that the hyperactive orange Hokage-wannabe is currently inhaling.

He didn't even want to be _here_ in the first place. Here, pertaining to the over rated ramen stall that the blonde shinobi practically lived in. He'd rather eat alone rather than see Karin's annoying simpers whenever Sasuke sips and swallows his food.

"Sasuke… would you like some of my noodles?" Karin asked seductively.

The Uchiha gave her a look that most likely means, _fuck off_.

Suigetsu sniggered. "No one in their right minds will accept anything that you give them, Karin."

Karin shot him a death glare. "No one asked for your opinion, freak."

"I don't need your permission, wench." Suigetsu countered.

"I once read in a book that the sweetest of lovers give their respective partners the most unusual nicknames." Sai butted in, smiling happily.

No one paid any attention to him.

"Why don't you just go away? You don't like ramen anyway!" Karin screeched at Suigetsu.

"Oh, and you do? Last time I checked you hate it too!" Suigetsu barked.

"OY! Nfwoo heych ngamen? GUH?!"***** Naruto complained, his mouth filled with noodles, with bits scattering from his mouth.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke scowled.

"Eww! You sprayed noodles on my face!" Karin complained as she briskly wiped her face.

"HAHA! Suigetsu guffawed.

Karin pointedly glared at Suigetsu and started to murderously butcher him.

As the red head continuously beat the life out of him, Suigetsu pondered on the unfairness of life in general. All he wanted for today is a nice long warm bath, good food and some nice girls for company. But he ended up in this hellhole instead.

Suigetsu cursed. This was _definitely_ not the time of his life.

**...**

"This is to _die_ for." Ino gushed while taking a delicious serving of her custard pudding. "I can't believe that it has taken me weeks before I decided to taste this wonderful thing."

"Well, if you weren't such a cheapskate then you could have bought that for yourself already." Sakura replied dryly.

"Hey! I'm not a cheapskate! I was just saving money for that killer boots we saw last week. You know, the one that screams '_take me_'." Ino winked mischievously.

They were currently seated at the small but very heartwarming cafe. The ceiling was low and the lights were dim, giving off a homey feeling. Ino was currently indulging in the creamy custard while Sakura sips her coffee.

"Please pig, don't embarrass yourself. You don't need those anyway."

"Forehead, there is nothing wrong if I have long legs that I want to flaunt." Ino said haughtily.

"Yeah, well that's debatable."

"Oh, stop it forehead. Jealousy is a disease. It makes you old and wrinkly." Ino smugly countered.

"I'm not JEALOUS dammit!"

"U-huh, that's totally...convincing."

"_Ino_…"

"Alright. Jeez, I was just kidding. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Sakura sighed. "Sorry Ino, I just really want a break. Yesterday was hell. I did three freaking surgeries and four medical check-ups for ANBU operatives. "

"At least, you didn't sort out files with the she-devil."

"Karin?"

"Who else? Argh! I hate that red head bitch! She clings to Sasuke like there's no tomorrow!" Ino grumbled angrily.

"Well, if you recall we were like that when we were 12." Sakura reminded her.

"Yes! When we _were_ twelve! But she's what, thirty or something?! And she still sticks to him like a flea!"

"She's 19 pig."

"Whatever. The point is why are _you_ not angry too?!"

"For what? Sasuke?" Sakura sadly smiled. "Nope. I'm already done with that. I'm just happy to see that he's back and doing well."

"Are you kidding?! After all that effort you've made to bring him back, you're giving up?"

"Ino, we both know that _that_ is not the reason why he came back. Besides, there is absolutely zero chance that he can possibly like me."

"You'll never know if you never try forehead."

"I did try, remember? Seven years ago. And look at what happened to that." Sakura sarcastically replied. "I refuse to act like an idiot again. Two botched up confessions are enough for a lifetime."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

"You don't want to know."

"You did a second one?! Why didn't you tell me? You better tell me or-"

Sakura droned out Ino's ramblings as she reminisced on both confessions. The first one happened when she was 12. If only she had relayed her suspicions of Sasuke's departure to Kakashi or Naruto then maybe they would have been able to stop him. But she didn't. She thought that maybe she can change his mind. What a load of crap. All she was able to do was cry in front of him.

Her second confession was more mortifying and heart-wrenching. She absolutely loves Naruto, no questions there. But not in the romantic sense. She loves him as a friend, a brother, a _family_. She should have made that clear when she confessed. Yet, it turned way out of proportion and she ended up lying to him. She shouldn't have said that. She shouldn't have _said_ that. Even now, she feels guilty about that whole darn thing. Sigh.

She really was an idiot.

**...**

"Heeeyy! Earth to Sakura?" Ino was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh-what?'

"You've got a drool on your chin."

Sakura yelped. "Ah!"

Ino laughed. "Just kidding forehead! You should really stop going off to LaLa Land when I'm talking to you."

A loud noise came from the other side of the street.

"What was that?" Ino glanced out of the window

"Hey! Isn't that Suigetsu and Karin?" Sakura pointed out.

"Where?"

"There, in Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai."

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Oh no, they're fighting again."

"Well, they are always fighting."

"I know. But I really thought that I'll get to spend a day without seeing them clash."

"Well, dream on Sakura because that is _never_ going to happen. They fight like cats and dogs."

"Didn't think I know that? Karin's office is just in front of mine and every time Suigetsu gets there, it's like the whole floor is attacked by rampaging bulls."

"I know. That's why I rarely visit your floor, forehead. I don't want to catch them during their _lovers' spat_."

Sakura sighed. "I just don't see the logic of them seeing each other at all. I mean, if I hate someone I'd go lengths just to avoid him."

"I don't think they hate each other that much."

Sakura gave Ino a look. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Yeah, well just look at them. You can totally see the sexual tension."

Sakura spluttered. "The _what?!_"

"You're not blind forehead." Ino admonished. "Can't you see that they fight like old married couples?"

"I can see that. But I still don't get-"

"That's because you just see, _but_ you don't observe." Ino smiled knowingly.

Sakura sniffed. "Alright then, Miss Observer. However, I still don't believe that's true. Karin practically _worships_ Sasuke."

"That's why I don't like her. She smothers Sasuke so much and yet the one she really likes is shark boy. I mean, the hell! Make up your mind b*tch!"

"Well even if you say that, I don't think Suigetsu likes her." Sakura said

"Sakura, I am 100 percent sure that he likes her! He's obviously absorbed with her for reasons I can't imagine."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well as much as I love sitting here, talking about other people's non-existent love life, I really can't be staying long."

"Why? Got yourself a date?" Ino smirked.

"No, I have an appointment with Iruka-sensei in the Academy at 10 and if I don't go now, I'll be running late."

Ino snorted. "Boring as ever."

"Whatever, pig."

**...**

Sakura arrived at the Ninja Academy just in time to see the petite Hyuuga heiress leave the building.

"Hinata!" Sakura greeted as she approached the entrance.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-san." The pearl eyed kunoichi smiled.

"How was your shift today?"

"It was really great. The kids were all wonderful." Hinata shared.

Hyuuga Hinata has recently volunteered to be the Jounin in charge for the newly graduated academy students. The shy and beautiful kunoichi decided to help out when she heard that the Ninja Academy lacked teachers because most of the other Jounins are either on leave or taking on more exciting missions. Sakura really admires the dedication and kindness that Hinata exudes and decided to help out her friend on her days off. She knew that aside from having missions and volunteering to help out in the academy, Hinata is also currently working hard to prove herself worthy of the title of the future Hyuuga Clan leader. Hinata almost passed out of exhaustion last week and this lead Sakura to assist in the Academy so that Hinata can recuperate.

Today is the first day of her assignment in the academy and truth be told, Sakura is a bit nervous.

"Sakura-san, thank you for doing this. I know that you have many things to do too."

Sakura grinned. "No problem, Hinata. Besides, Naruto will freak out if something happens to you."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed deeply. "Ah, um, thank you very much."

Sakura beamed and looked around the Academy grounds. "It's nice to finally visit this place again. It's been a long time since I last came here."

Hinata nodded. "It's really good to be back. I hope you enjoy your time with them."

"Will do." Sakura promised.

"I'm really grateful for your help." Hinata smiled softly and bade goodbye to the pink haired medic. "Have a good day Sakura-san."

Sakura gave Hinata a final wave and entered the building. The Chunin in charge told her to wait in one of the classrooms because Iruka-sensei is still having a meeting with the other teachers.

Sakaru felt a little nostalgic as she entered the room. She missed the days when things were much simpler. As she observed the children practicing, she noticed a little commotion happening at the back of the room.

"Will you keep quiet? Your voice is irritating!" A little boy angrily complained.

"I'm not even talking to you! I was just praising Kenji-kun!" A little girl countered.

"Che. He's not even _that_ good."

"Take that back! Kenji-kun is the best!"

"_Kenji-kun is the best._ Whatever big nosed Rika!"

"My nose is not big!"

"Big nose Rika, Big nose Rika, Big nose Rika..."

The little girl named Rika tackled the brown haired boy to the floor. In retaliation, the boy pulled the green haired girl's hair. Sakura immediately ran towards them and separated the two fighting children.

"Okay, okay, that's enough."

Little Rika stood up and glared at the boy. "Just stay away from me!" She screeched and stormed out of the room.

"Stay away from me too! Ugly!" The boy called out.

Sakura stared at the boy standing before her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." He bluntly replied.

"Good. What happened back there?"

"I hate her."

"Hate is a strong word. Besides why are you angry at her?"

"Because, I hate it when she talks out loud! She always helps _stupid_ Kenji and she even praises him for baby stuff."

"Is it wrong to praise a classmate?"

"No! But she-, she-, argh! Rika gave me cooties!" He wailed at her.

Sakura blinked. "She gave you what?"

"Cooties! You know, the disease?! Nii-san told me that all girls have cooties, but then I didn't believe him so now, I-I- I feel weird when I'm around her!"

Sakura smiled knowingly and asked, "Is that the reason why you tease her?"

"Yes!" The boy said. "My chest feels heavy and I can't concentrate."

He looked lost. "What am I going to do? Will it ever go away, nee-chan?"

Sakura chuckled. _Ah, young love. Full of anger and jealousy._

"Well that depends on you. Just try to be nice to her sometimes. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

The boy looked confused. "Is that true?

Sakura nodded at him.

"Alright. I guess I'll try it. Thanks nee-chan." He gave her a grin and sped off to join his classmates.

Really, those two. They're like a miniature version of Karin and Suigetsu. Always fighting and gnawing at each other, when they can just stay-

A bulb clicked.

"Uh-oh", Sakura thought.

Looks like Ino _was_ right.

Suigetsu's got himself a bad case of cooties too.

* * *

-END-

* * *

*****_(Who hates ramen? Huh?)_

**Up Next: **Chapter 2: A Confession

(After hours of interrogation, Suigetsu finally admits his deeply underground, heavily locked, dark hidden secret feelings for one Uzumaki Karin.)

**End note:** I will really appreciate any comment or suggestion that you may have. Oh, and I don't have a beta for this so in case you find any errors in GSP, feel free to point it out to me on the reviews section. :)

Thanks for reading! :D

-reesa


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. _NARUTO_® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was made on the creation of this fic.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A Confession

(After hours of interrogation, Suigetsu finally admits his deeply underground, heavily locked, dark hidden secret feelings for one Uzumaki Karin.)

* * *

Hawk eyes carefully followed Suigetsu as he entered Konoha hospital. The silver haired shinobi shivered. The penetrating gaze that he receives every time he sets foot in the vicinity always gives him goose bumps.

_What the heck is her problem?! _

Sasuke's pink haired teammate has been ogling him for the past three weeks and he didn't even know why.

Is she in love with him or something? Granted that he _is_ a fine specimen of the male population, he really can't blame her, but he would very much appreciate it if she'd stop scrutinizing him like a new found experiment. Every time she looks at him, it's as if he's some kind of corpse that needs to be dissected and to be honest, it was downright disturbing.

_Talk about psycho._

Well, he has no plans in confronting her just yet so he decided to just keep quiet about it and disregard the weird glances he receives from the pink-haired girl. With that, Suigetsu ignored the creepy feeling that followed him up until the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning, Suigetsu." A curvy brunette medic greeted him. She was the receiver medic for the day, sitting prettily and greeting every patient that visits Konoha hospital. He had been eyeing this chick for a particular time now. She's cute and fun to talk to, unlike some red head banshee that he was acquainted with.

"Good morning to you too, gorgeous." He replied with a suave voice, the one meant for seducing worthy conquests.

The brown haired girl's cheek turned pink and she giggled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're free for lunch? You know, for a foreign guy like me, I sometimes get lost here in this big village of yours and I'd appreciate some help." Suigetsu said while winking at the medic.

"Oh!" She chuckled. "I didn't know that big guys like you still get lost."

"Of course I still do, Akiko-chan. Don't you know that I always get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours?" Suigetsu smoothly quipped.

Akiko blushed a bright pink. "Stop it, Suigetsu-san! You're making me blush!"

"But you are so much more beautiful when you blush." He said while giving her a big grin.

She giggled once again, looking bashfully at him.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm sure you'll love the barbecue in Yakiniku Q."

"Um, I'll just look at the roster for today." The brunette replied as she opened her drawer and took a peak at her schedule. Then she smiled brightly at him.

"It looks like I'm free this lunch!"

"Excellent! I'll just be waiting-"

"Akiko!" A loud voice yelled.

Uzumaki Karin was marching towards the receptionist's desk. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and it looks as though steam was coming out of her ears.

"I need an assistant for today's operation. You're coming with me." She informed Akiko sternly.

"But Karin-san, I still need to watch-"

"Find a reliever. The operation is at 12."

Akiko glanced dejectedly at Suigetsu and nodded at Karin.

"Okay, Karin-san. I'll be there."

"OY! You can't just bust in here and-"

Karin glared at Suigetsu, "Shut up! This is none of your business!"

"It is, if you're gonna ruin my date!" Suigetsu angrily replied.

Karin snorted and ignored him. "Don't be late." She said to Akiko and strolled out of the scene.

Akiko looked sheepishly at him and said, "I'm sorry, Suigetsu. I need to go now."

He sighed and nodded at her. "It's alright, maybe next time."

Suigetsu grudgingly turned and walked away from the sweet medic. Great. His day was ruined and it was all Karin's fault! Why can't she leave him alone?! His steps were brisk as he exited the darn place and he once again internally shuddered at the sensation of sharp eyes following him as he leave.

**…**

She was staring, _again_.

Suigetsu really can't fathom _why _she was stalking him_. _He was eating a plate of Wagyu Karubi* with Juugo in Yakiniku Q when Haruno Sakura arrived around lunch time and went to sit at the table behind him. Juugo politely greeted the kunoichi and she replied merrily.

Then she stared, stared and stared.

_Kami-sama…_

"Are you alright?" Juugo asked him.

Suigetsu sighed. "Yep. I'm _bloody_ fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little unwell."

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about. Let's go, I want to spar with that orange knucklehead today."

Juugo scrutinized him, then exhaled and stood up.

"Come on."

Suigetsu scrambled out of his seat and hurried out of the establishment.

A pair of green eyes followed him.

_Shit._

**…**

Ever since he defected from Akatsuki and decided to stay in Konoha, Suigetsu has been taking his monthly check-ups in the hospital. It was a requirement mandated to him by the busty Godaime Hokage, to ensure that he was in top shape and not taking any weird medications.

He hated those check-ups because for the last 3 months it was Karin who had been administering it. And she was not gentle about it. She prodded and picked at places that truly hurt and she didn't even bother to give him anesthesia to lessen his pain. Crazy wench.

But it appears that the gods truly hated him. For today, the medic in charge for his health check-up is none other than Haruno Sakura.

**…**

Suigetsu entered the consulting room feeling slightly claustrophobic. Okay, so he's all alone inside a room with his creepy stalker and she will be giving him a medical check-up.

_Oh, Kami! What if she sexually harasses him?! _

_Well that depends. If she's good, then everything is bloody fine!_ A voice ringed inside his head, while showing him X-rated scenarios with the pink-haired medic that made his nose bleed.

_Argh! This not the time to think perverted thoughts! _Suigetsu thought angrily as he shoved the disturbing images from his mind.

Sakura picked his file from her desk and told him to sit down in one of the hospital beds. Suigetsu nervously sat as he watched the medic turn around and approach the medicine cabinet at the far corner of the room. She was rummaging the top shelf and her skirt was already hiking up her white thighs.

Suigetsu gulped.

_Is she seducing him?!_

_Bloody hell!_

_I can't take this anymore!_

"Are you in love with me?" Suigetsu blurted out.

"What?" Sakura rounded at him.

"It's perfectly fine, you know, if you're in love with me. But can you just quit the creepy staring and all that shit? It's really scary." Suigetsu said with feelings.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Lady, you've been ogling me for three weeks now! You can't deny it!"

"Suigetsu-san, I have reaso-"

"Yeah! I know. You like me! Pinky, you're cute enough so you don't need to stare just to get my attention." He said straightforwardly.

"I wasn't!-"

"And stop seducing me! I can't concentrate if you keep on hiking up your skirt!"

"I'm not seduci-!"

"That's what they all say." He vehemently replied. "I have eyes you know, I think I know when I'm being seduced or not, and what you were doing earlier was clearly a seduction!"

"Suigetsu-san-"

"If it's a date you want, then no problem. I'll gladly take you out! Just stop the-"

He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say for Sakura threw a punch at his face that would have crumbled three huge mountains or so.

"WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO ME?!" She barked.

"Kami! I'm not in love with you!" Sakura cried out. "Yes, I admit it, I've been staring a lot, but it's not because I like you or something!"

Suigetsu tried to decipher what the hell she was saying, while gazing at the dozen of birds circling above his head.

_Kami! I'm …in love with you! Yes, I admit it…but it's…because I like you…!_

Okay, she **really** is scary. Why did she punch him if she's clearly in love with him?!

_Is she a sadist?!_

"I've been trying to look for signs, you know? I mean, Ino told me to not just see but to observe so that's what I've been doing, but I'm not stalking you!"

Suigetsu looked at Sakura incredulously. His head still hurts and his jaw appears to be dislocated. Ugh.

"Look lady, I don't give a damn about those frigging signs of yours! If you're in love with me, just say so!"

Sakura slammed both of her hands on the top of her desk.

"Are you deaf?! Didn't I just tell you that I'm NOT in love with you?!" Sakura said furiously.

Suigetsu blinked at her. Huh? She's not in love with him? Then why the heck does she keep on staring at him?

"I've been watching you and Karin interact with-"

"WOAH! Karin?! What does that bitch have to do with anything?!"

"You like her don't you?" Sakura calmly asked him.

"WHAT?!"

"You like Karin." Sakura repeated.

"HOW, IN THE SEVEN BLAZES OF HEAVEN, DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?!"

"Calm down! Look, it's pretty obvious so you can stop denying it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suigetsu, I've been watching you for weeks already. I'm pretty sure that you like her."

"Well, you're wrong. I don't give a _shit's_ care for that-"

"1. You always go to her when you're bored, sick or injured."

"Hey! I don't always go to her-"

"2. You pester her so much _especially_ when she's with Sasuke."

"It's because she is so irritating when she-"

"3. You complain about how ugly she is when she's with other guys."

"Because she's ugly!-"

"4. You get angry when she flirts with Sasuke."

"I told you, it's because-"

"5. You stare at her a lot when you think no one's watching.

.6. You stand a little too close to her when she's around.

.7. You remember little details about her.

.8. You have tons of nicknames for her, although none of them are sweet.

.9. You ask other girls out just to see her reaction.

10. Your pupils dilate when you're arguing with her.

11. You mimic-"

"OKAY! Okay! I admit it! I like her _dammit_! Happy?!" Suigetsu hissed at the pink haired medic in front of him.

Sakura grinned wildly. "Very."

-**END**-

* * *

******* Yakiniku **– grilled meat

*** Wagyu Karubi **(lit. Japanese Cow Oyster Blade) - are _high marbling short rib cuts that melts in your mouth with its rich flavor and juiciness._

* * *

**Up Next: **Chapter 3: A Secret

(After a tirade of grumbling, Suigetsu successfully forces Sakura to keep quiet about her discovery. Thus, a secret is formed between the two.)

**A/N:** To all those who read, reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **Your words are all very heartwarming. It fuels my writing and gets me motivated. :))

And to those who are asking, yes, the pairing will definitely be SasuSaku, although it might take a while before they make fluffy moments together since I am seriously having a hard time writing Sasuke. -.-

I don't know if I'll be placing SasuKarin moments but I'm very positive that a teeny bit of SuiSaku will be coming in the next chapters.

Thanks for reading! :D

-reesa


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. _NARUTO_® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was made on the creation of this fic.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: A Secret

(After a tirade of grumbling, Suigetsu successfully forces Sakura to keep quiet about her discovery. Thus, a secret is formed between the two.)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. The weather was perfect for a good sparring session. The leaves were swaying gently from the cool breeze and the clouds were floating gaily in the clear blue skies. However, the peaceful countenance was broken by the sound of a thousand chirping birds echoing inside the training ground 4.

Juugo calmly watched the Sharingan wielding leader of Team Hebi as he performed one of his signature moves. He could tell that Sasuke was already getting bored of staying inside the parameters of Konoha. It was one of the reparations that Team Hebi was required to abide. _Stay within the lands of Konoha for a year and a half._ That order came a year ago. Only 6 months left then. But it seems like Sasuke wouldn't be able to stand remaining stagnant for the next few months.

Admittedly, it was really getting dull these days. The members of Team Hebi were only given genin-ranked missions and they were forbidden to engage into anything considered remotely dangerous by the Godaime Hokage. For the past months now Juugo, together with Suigetsu, has been continuously catching the ever elusive Tora-chan for the Fire Daimyo's wife and truth be told it wasn't a fine job at all.

But due to the minuscule amount of work that he was given, Juugo was able to detect certain things that he normally wouldn't have given the time of day. Karin and Suigetsu's abnormal relationship for example. He really couldn't understand what is wrong with those two. They gnarl and gnaw each other when they're together and yet they complain about the other's missing whereabouts whenever one is not around.

Juugo inwardly sighed. He sometimes wonder if their erratic behavior was a side effect of one of Orochimaru's questionable drugs but Sasuke wasn't affected by it at the least so it would seem that Orochimaru was not the cause.

That got him into thinking…

_Then, what is the cause?_

On a side note, there's also something weird going on with the Godaime's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. For the past weeks, she has been relentlessly observing Suigetsu's actions and he would go on as far to say that it became quite 'stalkerish' in nature. He meant to talk to Suigetsu about it but just before he was able to, something more unusual happened. Sakura suddenly stopped her suspicious observations and Suigetsu started observing _her_ instead. His silver haired teammate will immediately freeze once he hears that Sakura is within the vicinity. Suigetsu will then hide for kingdom come until she disappears or Karin leaves, whichever comes first. Juugo frowned. There really is something going on with those three and whatever it is, he has this creepy feeling that it will turn into something like a catastrophe.

Banishing his mind boggling thoughts for the moment, he surveyed the surroundings and searched for Sasuke. Looks like their raven haired leader will be here for the rest of the day. Juugo rested his back against a huge tree bark. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

Despite all the migraine inducing issues, he is definitely enjoying his stay in the capital of the Land of Fire. He was receiving medication for his uncontrollable urges, continuous check-ups to see if there are any other abnormalities going on within his body and most importantly he was a given a life without the danger of him causing one massacre after another. For the first time in his life, he was happy.

He gradually opened his eyes. He stared impassively as Sasuke finishes his hardcore training for the day and looked up at the setting sun.

He can only hope that his other team members feel the same.

**...**

The night is rapidly creeping in the land of Konoha. The intense red orange dusk is slowly fading to make way for the vast dark skies.

A certain hyperactive figure can be seen running at top speed towards the rows of busy stalls and joyous parades. His blonde locks swaying with the evening breeze as he rushed towards the main attraction of the night. Panting heavily, he arrived just in time to see the lighting of the decorations.

The young man's face brightened when he saw the bright lights and the large poster hanging by the entrance.

"**WELCOME TO KONOHA'S ANNUAL SKY LANTERN FESTIVAL!"**

*Register your names below to join the much anticipated Lantern Flying Competition.

He grinned widely.

_I am so joining, dattebayo!_

**...**

Uchiha Sasuke detests a lot of things. He hates idiotic teammates, annoying fan girls (and boys for that matter), latecomers, naggers, crowded places, bright colored hair and clothes, cheerful dispositions, sweets and anything that resembles fun and happiness.

So it isn't a surprise to find that he is irritated at the prospect of going to a festival. After all, the abovementioned things are all present in a freaking festival.

Sasuke grunted.

Why did he have to be dragged into this nonsense? Oh, right. He was best friends with the hyperactive blonde idiot of Konoha. That alone answers his question. Damn it. He was planning to spend the evening sleeping or buying some food for dinner (because for the life of him, he doesn't know how to fucking cook) but then _the great_, note the sarcasm, Uzumaki Naruto decided to ruin his night by knocking and literally banging on his apartment door.

"SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. _I can't hear anything._ He recited internally.

"OY! SASSSUKKEE!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Just my imagination. It'll be gone in a second._

"TEME! WHY DON'T YOU OPEN THE DAMN DOOR?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! STOP HIDING LIKE SOME FREAKING PANSY ON A WHIP-"

Sasuke cursed.

"OOOHHHH! ARE YOU WITH A GIRL?! DAMN, SASUKE! IS SHE HOT?! DOES SHE HAVE BIG TI-"

Fucking Naruto. The neighbors can hear him.

"ARE YOU NAKED? NO NEED TO HIDE TEME! I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING THERE IS TO SEE! HAHA! AND IT'S NOT-!"

The sound of a cracking nose erupted in the night. The door of apartment 17 opened and the glowering Uchiha towered over Naruto, as the knocked out-of-balance blonde clutched his bleeding nose.

"RUT DE UCK, 'EME! BY DOSE BEELS-" *

"Shut up." Sakue hissed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, dobe?"

Naruto immediately stood up and wiped the blood off his nose. ""Come on, Sasuke! The lantern festival starts exactly at 8! Get your big duck butt head out of there and let's go!" The blonde excitedly ranted on, seemingly ignoring the murderous look that the Uchiha was giving him.

Sasuke glared at him. "What makes you think that I want to go on a bloody festival with you?"

"Teme! You're my best mate!" Naruto exclaimed . "And we're not the only ones going. I mean, Kakashi-sensei said he'll be there-"

Sasuke snorted. "I doubt that."

"And Sai as well-"

"Great. Another asshole."

"And Kiba, Hinata, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Ino, Tenten, Sakura-chan…"

"I'm not going." Sasuke said with a hint of finality in his voice.

Naruto looked at him, his face aghast. "What?! But I already signed us up in the lantern flying competition!"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look horrified. "_You did what?_" He snarled angrily.

"The lantern flying competition! You know, the one where-"

"I know what that shit is, dobe! I'm asking you why did you sign me up too?!"

"Because you're my best mate!" Naruto irritatingly repeated. "And because Konohamaru is busy training for the Chuunin exams and Iruka-sensei said he'll be doing some important Academy reports. I signed the both of us up because I know you're not doing anything and you'll just be by your dark, grumpy, broody self, so I thought: Hey! I should just invite Sasuke too and-"

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Remembering Naruto's long and loud ramblings was making his head hurt badly. He decided to get on with it just to make the dead last shut up but Sasuke immediately regretted his decision the moment he entered the venue for the fucking festival.

All the loud speakers were on, playing a music (if he could call it that) that is highly reminiscent of a screeching old lady in his ears. There were a hundred stalls and all the vendors were shouting. The lights were in a full blast and he was receiving creepy, lust-filled stares from almost all the women in the location (both young and old).

They were standing directly in front of the brightly colored, huge ass poster that says: _**SIGN-UP FOR THE LANTERN FLYING COMPETITION! FREE OF CHARGE!**_ and he is fighting off the notion to vomit. _Kami! _He wanted to burn everything to bloody ashes. Starting with his idiotic teammate.

The fool is currently waving to another loudmouthed blonde and Sasuke swore that if he gets one more disturbing stare, he will freaking massacre everyone on sight.

**...**

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed at Naruto and Sasuke. "What took you so long? The other contestants were already complaining." She berated the two. "Anyway since we're complete, let's start."

"So first of all, the mechanics: This contest is by pair. The administrator, which is me by the way," Ino winked and gave a wide smile. "will be the one deciding on the pairs."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "No fair!"

Ino ignored him and went on. "Each pair will board on a boat that will be floating along the Reiki River and they will be lighting and flying as many lanterns as they can. The pair with the most lanterns up in the air after 1 hour will be the winner!"

"Each pair will have a designated color for their lanterns. The first pair will have Orange, the next Purple, the third Green, then Blue and the last pair will have Red lanterns."

"Okay." Ino continued. "So the partners for the sky lantern competition are: Naruto and Kiba"

"What?! I get Kiba? Why not Hinata-chan?"

"Man, not Naruto. We'll definitely lose before we even start."

"What did you say dog breath?!"

"You heard it, ramen boy!"

"Next is Hinata and Tenten." Ino shouted amidst the ruckus the two idiots were doing.

"Umm..ano-"

"Yes! I got Hinata! Wooh! Girl Power!"

"Juugo and Sai."

"…"

"insert fake smile."

"Sasuke and Suigetsu."

"Hn."

"Heh."

"and last and definitely the least…Sakura and Karin."

Sakura frowned at her so-called best friend, while Karin glared daggers at the blonde.

Suigetsu stiffened.

_No! Not Karin and Sakura! What if Pinky tells her?! Argh! No way in hell!_

"OY!" Suigetsu shouted. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "I'd like to change partners."

"What?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'd like to have Pinky as my partner," He said with conviction.

Sakura stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Ino looked between Suigetsu and Sakura.

"Well, I guess that's alright." Ino conceded. "So, it's Suigetsu with Sakura and Sasuke with Karin."

Sakura's jaw dropped as Suigetsu exhaled a breath of relief and marched towards her. Then he grabbed her right arm.

"We need to talk." He muttered in her ear and with that Suigetsu dragged her off from the crowd. The pair briskly walked away as the rest of the group look on in astonishment at the bewildering scene. Once they reached a good distance from the others, the two settled in a dark corner amongst the tall trees.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura hissed angrily.

"You were going to tell her!" Suigetsu hissed back.

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"You were going to tell Karin!" Suigetsu looked as if he was having a panic attack. "You were going to tell her that I- that I- that I _like_ her!" He spluttered.

Sakura groaned. "I was not! I already told you, I just want to verify if you really have feelings for her and that's just that. I'm not going to tell her anything!"

Suigetsu looked unconvinced. "Swear that you're not going to tell her! Promise that you'll keep it a secret."

Sakura sighed. "Alright! Alright, I promise not to-"

"No! Swear it! Make a yubikiri!" Suigetsu interjected.

Sakura choked. "What? Are you out of your mind?!"

"A pinky promise! If it's that, you wouldn't be able to break it!"

"Suigetsu, only little girls-"

"I don't care! If you break this promise then you'll have to cut off your pinky finger." He said with relish.

Sakura looked aghast. "That's absurd! I-"

"Just make the promise." Suigetsu said seriously. "Karin doesn't feel- so I just-"

Sakura looked straight at Suigetsu and closed her eyes. _Kami-sama. _

"Alright." She extended her right little finger and Suigetsu clasped on to it using his left one. "I solemnly swear that I will not tell Karin, or anyone for that matter, that Suigetsu absolutely and undeniably likes her." Then they began to chant:

_yubikiri genman, _(Pinky promise,)

_uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, _(if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles)

_yubi kitta _(and cut my pinky.)

…

_yubikiri genman, _(Pinky promise,)

_uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, _(if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles)

_yubi kitta _(and cut my pinky.)

"There." Sakura said. "Happy?"

"Hey! I don't _absolutely and undeniably_ like her! I just…like her!"

"Be thankful that I didn't say that you love her."

"That's because I don't! Why would you be spouting lies in a promise!-"

"Will you stop complaining? I did what you ask, so you better-"

The two didn't notice, due to all commotion and arguing they were doing, that not too far away, a certain someone fiercely watched their exchange. His dark onyx eyes narrowing into slits.

-**END**-

* * *

*****(What the fuck, teme! My nose feels-)

**Up Next: **Chapter 4: A Plan

(After a round of squabbling for the nth time between Suigetsu and Karin, Sakura decides to give a helping hand on a certain aqua man's disastrous love life, or lack thereof.)

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :))

I am very grateful to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite. Words can't describe how thankful I am for all the support and encouragement that I've been receiving from all of you.

And as promised, Sasuke finally appears in this chapter (with a fair amount of dialogue) :D Though I feel that his characterization is miles off chart from the real one, I love how he turned up in this chapter. This is also for the troll inducing Naruto 662. :D Haha! Go check it out if you have the time.

Oh and please review. :) I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

-reesa


End file.
